


Sharing Tables

by Niar_muse1



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, ZevWarden Week, coffee shop AU, maybe? - Freeform, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niar_muse1/pseuds/Niar_muse1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains, it pours, and when it pours, the coffee shop is almost always full. Zevran was lucky he got to sit down, although, the woman across from him isn't a bad sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Tables

Rain plummeted to the ground, drowning out almost all noise with a loud cascade. Wind wove through the rain, almost chilling Zevran to the bone while he ran across the street towards the almost packed coffee shop.  
The warm lights of the coffee shop were inviting, almost as much as the bustle of people behind the counter, moving to tables or stools or even leaving the shop itself. Zevran only hoped there was room for him to sit down, he had been on his feet all day, to sit back and enjoy a fresh cup of coffee was all he wanted.  
The door flew open before him, a gust of wind swept through the shop, carrying the heavy smell of rain and colliding with the rich scent of freshly ground coffee beans. Warmth enveloped Zevran as the tinkle of bells above the door was nearly drowned out by the rain. Conversation rang across the coffee shop, the hiss of steam and the mechanical churning of the coffee grinder only added to the noise.  
Zevran moved towards the counter, standing in line he took the liberty to examine the coffee shop's patrons.  
There were a few faces he recognized, not necessarily names he knew, but people he had seen before. Many of the faces he didn't recognize, people who had just dropped in to get warm. Many of the tables were full and it didn't look like they'd let up anytime soon. Zevran sighed, he could stand for a little while longer, at least he'd be getting warm.  
"Ah, Zevran! I was wondering when you'd be dropping by!" A barista he knew only as Cinder chirped from behind the counter, "Regular today? Or would you like to spice it up?"  
"Just the usual, thank you." Zevran breathed, a light smile on his face, "Busy today, no?"  
"Very." Cinder sighed, her usual cheery customer service demeanor dropping slightly, "But I'll be fine, I'll get your order ready."  
Zevran handed her the money owed, shoved what was left into the tip jar and waited for his drink. He was always entranced by the way the baristas worked to craft the shop's specialty drinks, it was almost like magic.  
Soon he had a warm drink in hand and was looking for a place to sit once more, luck was with him as a table had opened while his back was turned. He crossed the room and sat on one side of the table, settling in with a sigh and wrapping his fingers around the hot paper cup. The warmth steadily working it's way into his hands.  
"Is this spot taken?"  
Zevran looked up from the table, a woman with long black hair and striking silver blue eyes stood on the other end of the table, a thick book in one hand and a drink in the other. Droplets of water hung in her hair and on her shoulders, glimmering in the warm cafe lights.  
"No, take a seat." He motioned across from him and the woman gratefully took it, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.  
"Thank you."  
Zevran waved her off, lifted his drink to his lips and took a careful sip, the hot drink filled his senses and he let out a sigh of content. Which earned a silent smile from his table mate.  
"Good drink?"  
"Yes." he nodded, taking a long drawn out sip and savoring the flavor.  
The woman said no more, instead she opened her book and began to read, periodically taking sips of her drink.  
Zevran sat there for almost an hour, when he left the woman was still engrossed in her book. 

She was there again the next day, same spot, different book. The chair in front of her was empty, despite the cafe being packed yet again.  
"So you've returned." She spoke when he had gotten his drink, motioning to the seat in front of her, "I took the liberty of saving you a spot."  
"Thank you."  
"Welcome." And she went back to reading, occasionally glancing up at him.  
She was the first to leave this time, tucking her book under her arm and leaving without a word. 

They met again the next day, same place, same spot, same drinks. This time, she had no book.  
"You come here quite often."  
"Every day." Zevran shrugged.  
"I can see why… its nice here, warm. And the drinks are good."  
"The view isn't bad either."  
She smiled at that.  
They made idle chitchat, and after a while, parted ways. 

This daily meeting became natural to Zevran, as time passed he learned that her name was Andra, she liked books about adventures and preferred tea over coffee. Sometimes they'd talk about the books she had read, sometimes they'd talk about the weather or things they had seen around town. 

There was a day Andra didn't show, Zevran missed her, but didn't think much of it, until she didn't show the next day, or the next. He hadn't seen her for a week and he had grown increasingly worried, enough that everyone who worked at the cafe was noticing it, the worried glances at the door, the anxious tapping of fingers on the wooden table. He hoped she was alright, he had lost one too many people he cared about before. 

She came back one rainy day, looking the same as ever with her attention drawn to a book. Zevran sat across from her, unsure of what to say, a hard lump was caught in his throat.  
"I realize I was gone for a while." Andra began, "I was away on business."  
The way she said it, it was as if she had closed herself off to the world.  
"Did that… go well?" He forced the bout of anxiety down, Andra looked up at him.  
"It could have gone better." She sighed, "But I'm still here."  
"Good… Good. I… I missed you." The words spilled out of his mouth and felt foreign to him, before he had been so open, but now he was hesitant, almost scared to admit something as simple as missing her.  
"I missed you too." Andra responded, her voice soft. Zevran noticed she had closed her book and was looking at him.  
Neither of them knew what to say, but Andra was already writing her number on a small slip of paper, sliding it over to Zevran before she stood up.  
"Perhaps diner would make up for lost time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Second fic!  
> This fic is also up on tumblr!


End file.
